The Bet
by SaviorLovesRandomChiz
Summary: Ginga loves watching Barney,and Masamune's bored.What happens when Masamune makes a bet with Ginga?Yea,I suck at summaries.Rated T for cursing.


**This is my first story on this site,and it'll probably ,I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or the song 'Friday',except my OC ,Ginga might be a little OOC due to the Barney thing!**

"I'm so bored!"Masamune groaned as he threw a pillow at the show currently on was Barney,the fatass purple dinosaur sing the 'I Love You' looked at Ginga who was beside him,staring at the elbowed him."Ginga?"he called his name,but he didn't answered."Hello,Earth to Ginga?Can you hear me?"Still no answer."GINGA!"Masamune yelled,and Ginga jumped in fright."Huh,what is it?Oh,it's you Masamune!"he greeted him,like Masamune just rolled his eyes at him."Aren't you at least annoyed at this dumbass dinosaur?"he asked,and Ginga grinned goofily."Nope!I LOVE the show!I don't see why many people hate it!It's so educational and it teaches kids a should watch it,Masamune!"Ginga confronted him.

Masamune rolled his eyes at the childish blader."When I'm dead,"he answered."Anyways,I'm bored!What do want to do,Ginga?"Ginga scratched his cheek at the Ginga liked Barney and watches it daily,it was boring just sitting at the B-Pit just watching fact,all week,he has been watching Barney 24/7."Hmmm..."Ginga hummed as he thought,and then smiled brightly."I got it!"he said,and Masamune grinned."What?"

"Watch all the seasons of Barney on DVD!"he said,and Masamune's grin was replaced with a there anything the dude can think about other than Barney?"How about we do a bet?"he suggested,and Ginga gave him a confused look."What kind of bet?"he asked and Masamune smirked,and Ginga he has that smirk,it's something that will involve embarrassment."I have an idea,"he said."If you go through an entire day without watching Barney,I'll give you 20 triple beef burgers with my own money,"he said,and Ginga's eyes could imagine the taste of the burgers in his mouth already,and he almost drooled."And if you don't,"he said,and Ginga stopped in his thoughts."You'll have to sing the song 'Friday' by Rebecca Black!"

Ginga then quickly took the TV remote and changed the channel to chuckled as he watched Drake and Josh,which was currently on,while Ginga was trying hard not to change the channel back to Barney.

~1 hour later~

"Damn,where is Ginga?"Masamune asked himself as he looked in Madoka's while he and Ginga were watching Drake and Josh,Ginga sked to used the bathroom,but he hadn't came out ever was gone for 55 minutes now."Where could he possibly be?"Masamune ran upstairs and looked in the bathroom,but Ginga wasn't there."What the hell,"he said."That's strange."Masamune then looked into Madoka's .Then,the was a sound coming from a looked over at the door where the sound was coming from,and the door was cracked a tip-toed to the door,and without warning,he kicked the door open,and at his sight was Ginga in front of a TV,and on the screen was Barney.

"Ginga!"Masamune shouted,and Ginga yelped and his cheeks were burning red."H-h-hey,Masamune..."he stuttered,with a worried look on his smirked and crossed his arms over his chest."Come with me Ginga,"he said,and Ginga gulped.

~45 mins. later~

"So,why the hell are we here?"Kyouya asked as he,Madoka,Tsubasa,Yu,and Rin sat at the kitchen came downsatirs with Ginga,and Ginga's face was blushing had on a pink bunnysuit with floppy ears and it looked like it came from a laughed out loud at the appearence,and Ginga growled at him."C'mon,Ginga!Sing for us!"Masamune hurried him,and the pink bunny sighed.

Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

7am, waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Party it, party it, (yeah)  
Party it, party it (yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly  
Fun, fun, think about fun  
You know what it is  
I got this, you got this  
My friend is by my right  
I got this, you got this  
Now you know it

Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')  
We-we-we so excited  
We so excited  
We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is Saturday  
And Sunday comes after... wards  
I don't want this weekend to end

R-B, Rebecca Black  
So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)  
In the back seat (In the back seat)  
I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)  
Fast lanes, switchin' lanes  
Wit' a car up on my side (Woo! )  
(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me  
Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream  
Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend  
We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

After the song was over,Ginga's face was red with embarrassement,while Masamune and the others were laughing to then,Ginga had learned a lesson:never make a bet with Masamune.

**Yea,I know it and review please!**


End file.
